


Not Right Now Ginny

by destiny335



Series: Drarry Drabble [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drarry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise tells Draco that Ginny is looking for Harry and Draco is going to make sure the that everyone knew who Harry belonged to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Right Now Ginny

_*Draco's Point of View*_

   "Hey Drac, I heard Ginny's looking for your man."

   Instantly, my gaze was torn from my potion homework, staring at Blaise like he's playing a practical joke on me. "Are you serious?"

   "Deadly." He says, staring straight into my eyes.

   "Damn that girl. I thought it was clear Harry was mine."

   "Trust me Drac, it is for all Slytherins." That comment makes me smirk, remembering once I purposely made sure not to silence the door when Harry and I were making love and all the Slytherins could hear Harry morning my name and me groaning his.

   "Oh yes, that was a good day." Blaise looked like he was about to throw up, not liking to be remembered of Harry and my escapade.

   "Not for the rest of us. Anyway, I think you should be hurrying to lover boy before Weasley gets there."

   "You're right. Thanks again man, for telling me."

   I quickly walked to Harry's favorite spot for us to meet up; The Astronomy Tower. Knowing he'll be there, I barge through the door, seeing him just staring at the sky, beautiful as always. Although, he did turn my direction when hearing the door slam open.

   "Draco? What are you doing here?"

   "Can't I just be with my boyfriend?"

   "You can, but I thought you were finishing up homework."

   "Well I want to be with the love of my life." Now that got a pretty little blush on his face, making me smile. I love to see the color slowly appear on his face, me loving the fact that I'm the only person to have that blush show up when I'm inside of him.

   "You know I love you Harry."

   "I know. And I love you too Draco."

_*Third Point of View*_

  While Harry and Draco were in an intense snogging session, Ginny was looking for Harry, wondering if he can help her choose an outfit for a date she had tonight with Blaise. When she asked Blaise where they were, all he did was smirk and say,

"Astronomy Tower."

And with that, Ginny was climbing up the steps to get to the top, not expecting the sight she saw once opening the door. There before her was her ex-boyfriend, Harry, snogging his suppose mortal enemy, Malfoy. Harry had his hands on Draco's ass, while Draco was holding onto the back of Harry's shirt like his life depended on it. Both boys were smiling in the kiss, obvious that they love each other so very much.

Ginny marched over to the two, wondering if Harry was under a love spell, but before she can even say anything, Draco stopped her, placing a hand on her forehead while his other hand was still gripping Harry's shirt. To say she was stun was an understatement.

There, Ginny Weasley, watched her ex-boyfriend, The Boy Who Lived, kissing the infamous Slytherin Prince, without a care in the world. And to top it off, on the Astronomy Tower nevertheless.

When the two boys finally did separate, Ginny was about to speak but Harry beat her to it.

"Not right now Ginny." And then placed his lips on Draco once more.

Ginny left the two love birds before it got too intense, not prepared to witness that.

"So you finally saw Harry and Draco snog?" Ginny looked up, seeing Blaise.

"Yep. And to say I was scarred would be an understatement."

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
